Forbidden Love
by Ashe Inuzuka
Summary: This is the story of how Sammy and Shade got together after the end of The Life of an Angel. Rated for the multiple times Sammy's heart breaks. Sorry that the chapters are so short.
1. Prolouge

Hey, I'm back. I decided to write this story to tell about what Sammy and Shade had to go through to be together, their fathers being Shadow and Sonic and all. Sorry that the chapters are so short (they're shorter then True, Undieing love) but they still get the point across. The other chapters are longer then this one though, so don't think they're all this short. Well, hope you like to see how Sammy and Shade came together. On with the story!  


* * *

  
A 18 year old female chipmunk with dark blue hair was running from a 18 year old male black hedgehog with red stripes and hot pink tips. The chipmunk was crying, obviously upset.  
Hi, my name is Sammy Acorn. You're probably wondering why I'm running from Shade Rose. I mean, as far as you know we had decided that we were made for each other and were madly in love, right? Well...the only way to explain is to go back to where all this began.

* * *

  
Yes, I know this was VERY short, but the other chapters are longer. I'm also putting up the first chapter today because I don't feel right at leaving it at just the prolouge when the prolouge is so short. Now, I'm going to go write the author's notes on the first chapter. Bye bye for now!


	2. Forbidden

As is probably obvious almost all of this story is in Sammy's point of veiw. It is a short story, but it's still good. Anyway, enough of my talking. On with the story!

* * *

I remember the day that this all started as though it was yesterday, though it was actually 4 years ago. The Mobius Fighters had just returned to Mobius and everyone had just retuned to their homes. My older brother and I had returned to Knothole Castle along with our parents and Shade and his little sister had returned to Ring City along with their parents. I didn't mind being separated though, because I knew that he wouldn't abandon me. I was humming to myself that day...something I had been doing a lot since Shade and I became a couple. I must have been the happiest girl in the world back then...but all that was shattered when my father called me to the throne room. "You called Father?" I asked, curious as to why he would call me so soon after coming home. For once my father was blunt and strait forward, not like him at all. "Sammy...you are forbidden from seeing Shade Rose again." My father said bluntly. And I could see my entire world come crashing down around me. Tears welled up in my eyes immediately, but I refused to let them fall. "Why?!" I yelled angrily. "Because I am your father and I know what's best for you." My father replied calmly. "You know NOTHING!" I yelled, running out of the throne room and into my room, finally allowing myself to cry.  
It was a few hours later that my mother and brother came to check on me. "Sammy? You ok?" My older brother called from the other side of my door, sounding worried. "L-leave me a-alone." I choked, my throat dry from all the crying. "Are you alright Sweety?" My mother asked me. "G-go away!" I yelled, choking again. My mother didn't listen to me and opened my door, sitting beside me on my bed. "I'm so sorry Sweety, but you know how much you father hated the idea." My mother told me. "That doesn't mean he has the right to destroy my life!" I yelled angrily. My mother just sat there on my bed silently, my brother standing in the doorway with a look of sadness on his face. I felt the tears well up in my eyes again and I quickly hugged my mother who hugged me back. "It's not fair! I was-was finally happy!" I said, crying. "I know sweety, I know." My mother said simply, holding me tighter.

* * *

Poor Sammy, being forbidden from seeing Shade again. I hope things will work out in the end (like we all don't already know how this is going to end). Hope you liked it, and that you review two! Bye byez!


	3. Disowned

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter of Forbidden Love. The chapters are all so short! -sobs because the chapters are short- -says "On with the story!" between sobs-

* * *

  
It's been 4 years since then, 4 years since I was forbidden from seeing my love. When I was called to the throne room again I didn't know what to expect, but what I was asked certainly wasn't it. "Sammy...are you still in love with Shade Rose?" My father asked me, blunt once again. I glared at him, but answered truthfully. "Yes." I answered without hesitation other then the glare. "Are you willing to give up everything for him?" He asked, another question that I hadn't expected. When I was a child I had told my mother and father that I would never give up being a princess for **ANYTHING**, which is probably why he asked me that. "Yes." I replied, again without hesitation. "Fine, then I hereby disown you. You are no longer a princess, nor are you my daughter. Leave my castle at once." He ordered me. I left without a second thought, without regret, knowing that now I could be with Shade. I might have stayed with my family...if I knew how much had changed...but I didn't know, so I continued to Shade's house.

* * *

What does Sammy mean when she said _"I might have stayed with my family...if I knew how much had changed..."_? Is it something good? Or maybe bad? Will everything turn out alright for the unlikely couple? Will Sammy's heart be broken? Why **WAS** Sammy running from Shade at the beginning of the prolouge? Why **DO** I keep asking questions that I already know the answer to? You'll have to wait until the next chapter, actually the chapter after the next chapter for most of these, to find out the answers to all these questions and more then likely more! See you all soon!


	4. Urgent

Hey everyone, I is back. Time to see how things are going with Sammy. On with the story!

* * *

I found myself running to Shade's house, smiling as I had ran. Sure, I had given up everything had I had once held dear, but Shade was worth all that and more to me. I knocked on the door of the house and Shade's mother, Amy Rose, answers the door. "Sammy?! What in the world are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed here anymore." She said to me, sounding confused. "I'll explain later, right now I need to talk to Shade." I told her. "Oh. Shade's at the park, but he should be returning soon, it's getting late after all. Why don't you wait here for him?" She asked kindly, noticing that I was already beginning to run to the park. "Sorry, can't wait! It's urgent!" I yelled over my shoulder, running faster. "Sammy! Wait!" She called after me, but I ignored her. Now I wish I had listened to her, now I wish I had waited till he returned home, maybe things wouldn't have ended up this way if I had.

* * *

Uh oh, something bad is going to happen, isn't it? Well, -smirks evilly- you'll all have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Bye byez for now!


	5. Heartbroken

Here is the chapter you have **ALL** been waiting for! The one that answers nearly all the questions you could possibly have about Sammy and Shade getting together. There's only one more chapter left, so enjoy! On with the story!

* * *

I ran into the park, my feet carrying me as fast as they could. I had to see Shade, I had to tell him that we could be together now. When I saw Shade I found myself somehow running faster, until I saw something that made my heart shatter. There was a girl, an 18 year old female chipmunk with blackish-blue hair and fur the same color as mine, sitting beside him and they were kissing. Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw it, the scent of my tears causing Shade to break from the kiss. As soon as he saw he there was regret and sadness in his eyes. "Sammy...what are you doing here?" He asked me. "I...it doesn't matter." I replied, turning from him to try to hide my tears. "Please...tell me." He said. I could hear him stand up, but I felt betrayed, I didn't want him near me. "I came for you...but it doesn't matter, you're obviously fine without me." I said, turning toward him again with a smile that was somehow real on my face. "How did you get here? I thought you weren't allowed to see me." He pointed out. "I gave up everything to see you, but...none of that matters." I said, still smiling. "What do you mean 'I gave up everything'?" He asked me, a look of concern on his face. "I...I was disowned Shade. I was disowned because I would give up everything for you." I told him, fighting the tears. A look of shock crossed his face, then horror, then regret again. "Sammy-" "It doesn't matter. Just...be happy without me, ok?" I asked as tears welled up in my eyes, turning from both him and the girl, running away before I got a reply.

* * *

Wow...I thinks that's twice Sammy has had her heart broken...or is it three times? Still, it's sad. I know, you're all probably wondering **HOW COULD SHADE JUST ACT AS IF SAMMY DIDN'T EXIST LIKE THAT?! **but that will be explained in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed (and aren't going to kill me for breaking Sammy's heart again)! Bye byez for now!


	6. The Truth, Love and,,,a Test?

Alright guys, here's the final chapter of Forbidden Love where all questions will be answered! It's also the longest, being near 1000 words without the author's notes (go me)! So, since you've all waited so patiently for this there's only one thing to say. On with the story!  


* * *

Shade's point of view.  
I watched Sammy run from me and she was quickly out of sight. I hadn't missed the look of betrayal in her eyes when she saw Sarah and I. I was trying to decide how to go after Sammy without hurting Sarah when I suddenly heard Sarah's voice. "We were all just replacements for her, weren't we? That's why you only dated chipmunks with the same color fur as mine and with blue hair, right?" She asked me, already knowing my answer. I'm not sure how she figured it out, maybe the regret that was in my eyes. "Yes." I said simply, watching where Sammy had went. "Go after her Shade, I'm not the one you love." Sarah said, a small smile on her face. "I'm sorry." Was all I said before activating my hover shoes and running after Sammy, leaving Sarah alone in the park.  
End of Shade's point of view.

Sammy's point of view again.  
And that's where you came in, me running away from Shade because he doesn't love me anymore. I want to stop running, because my lungs are burning, but I can't find the strength in my heart to stop. I don't know why Shade's running after me, why he didn't just stay with that other girl, but I couldn't care less. "Sammy! Wait!" He calls after me, causing me to run faster. Suddenly I'm falling, falling off of a cliff. I close my eyes, waiting for the end, only to feel a strong hand grip mine tightly and pull me up. I'm brought into a protective hug before I can push Shade away. "Sammy...I'm so sorry. I never thought I would see you again. Sarah...the girl from before...she was just a replacement for you, because I can't stand not having you at my side. Please...please understand." He begs me. I suddenly feel water on my shoulder and I realise that it's Shade crying. I bring my arms up and hold him tightly, never wanting to let go. "I understand." I tell him, tears of happiness falling down my face. His arms tighten around me and I can tell that he's thankful. I suddenly hear a noise, looking to our side to see Shadow suddenly lung at me. I gasp, closing my eyes as Shade appears in front of me in a protective position. "Calm down Shadow!" I hear a voice say angrily. I open my eyes, only to find my father standing in between Shadow and Shade. "He ran after her, he saved her, it means he truly loves her. Do you want him to end up worse then you when you lost Maria?!" My father yells angrily, standing in front of Shade and I in a protective position. Shadow's eyes widen at what my father yelled. "I...I didn't-" "Of course you didn't think about it that way! You were focusing more on the fact that your son was in love with my daughter! Now stop being so narrow minded and stop trying to kill my daughter!" My father yells angrily. I've never seen my father like this before, so wise and open-minded...and angry. Shadow takes a step back, nodding, before running back toward his home. My father turns to me, looking me strait in the eye. "Are you alright Sammy?" He asks me, looking concerned. "I-I'm fine." I say, confused as to why my father is here in the first place. "That's good, I was worried." He says. "What are you doing here?! Didn't you disown me, saying that I'm no longer your daughter?!" I yell, tears welling up in my eyes. "It was a test." He replies simply. "A test?" Shade asks, confused. "I had to see if she was really willing to give up everything for you." My father explains to us. "At first I really was thinking the same thing as Shadow, which is why I forbid her from seeing you. But when Sally told me that I sounded like her father I realised that I was being unfair, however she only told me that 4 years after I banned Sammy from seeing you. I had to make sure that she truly loves you though, so I asked her if she'd give up everything for you. When she answered 'Yes' without hesitation I wasn't all that surprised. I had to see if you loved her two, so I told her that she was disowned. Since you followed her, saved her and asked her to 'please understand' the situation it was obvious that you love her." He tells us. I nod, the tears now gone. It made sense, he had to make sure he was excepting something that was true, and not a lie. "Which reminds me, Sammy is no longer disowned. And if she and you want, since Flash and Melody will be taking over Knothole, you two can take over KnuckerHole." My father says to us. I look over at Shade, hope in my eyes. I was born a princess and I still would love to be one. Shade looks at me, then back at my father before nodding. "Yes...we'll take over KnuckerHole...together." He says. I smile, hugging him. "Well, I'll take Sammy back to Knothole Castle to pack, then I'll send for Tails to take you both to KnuckerHole, since he's the only one other then Cream who knows where it is." He tells us. This time we both nod, before Shade gives me a light kiss on the lips, and runs back to his house to pack. "Come on, I'd better bring you back to Knothole, before your mother kills me." My father says, picking me up bridal style and running back to Knothole Castle.

* * *

Well everyone, looks like Sammy and Shade finally got the happy ending they deserve. And Sonic is apparently a lot smarter then I usually make him seem. I hope everyone liked the end. I do have one question though. What's with Sammy and falling off of cliffs? Well, I guess we'll never know. Bye bye for now (till I write another story since I still have writer's block on The Search for an Angel).


End file.
